A wireless communication device may be adapted to perform diversity reception of wireless signals of a plurality of communication services, e.g., a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) communication service and a cellular communications service.
The device may include a plurality of receiver modules to receive signals of the plurality of communication services, respectively. Each of the plurality of receiver modules may include a plurality of receive paths to perform diversity reception of the received signals. Each of the paths may include one or more antennas, a band/mode selector and a receiver adapted to receive signals of one of the plurality of communication services. This configuration may be relatively complex and/or expensive, since a relatively large number of receive paths may be required. For example, a device to receive signals of two communication services may include two receiver modules, each including two receive paths, wherein each receive path includes a receiver and an antenna.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.